


Projection

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Doggy Style, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Female Solo, Loneliness, Masturbation, School Uniforms, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: There was something gratifying in reducing all the complex emotions she felt into lust, and reducing her memories of him into nothing more than masturbation material.A.K.A. Lysithea attempts to replace emotions with sexual fantasies to cope.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 16





	Projection

There was something gratifying in reducing all the complex emotions she felt into lust, and reducing her memories of him into nothing more than masturbation material. 

At least, she wanted to believe it was gratification.

She locked the door and collapsed back onto the bed, remembering how her parents said it was "natural to have urges, just make sure you can take care of them in a healthy way," back when they gave her "the talk."

Honestly, it was unfair that part of her stayed "natural" when so many other things hadn't.

How nice would it have been if her two Crests had taken away the urge for things like sex and reproduction-- the very core of every biological being-- along with her health, lifespan, and the pigments in her hair?

How nice would it be if she didn't need to feel lonely and needy some nights like-- not some sort of helpless child, but something even worse than that.

A helpless adult.

Taking her clothes off, she thought about how she could, technically, go down to a bar and grab any decent-looking stranger to spend the night with, or coerce a servant into doing whatever she commanded.

She'd regret the former, and having a reputation of doing the latter would absolutely not help her parents in the future after they'd renounced their claim to nobility, on top of being wrong. 

It was pretty pathetic that masturbating to the thought of a guy she hadn't seen in years was the healthiest way to release these urges, but instead of wallowing in self-pity, she chose to think about his sharp jawline and collarbones, as well as the forearm and back muscles she sometimes caught glimpses of. 

She didn't fully understand why all that flustered her four years ago, and in real life, he probably thought of her as someone who never would.

In fantasy, he sat her down on the library desk they used to spend hours studying and discussing tactics on, and let her take his uniform off while doing the same to her. 

(They were usually in their uniforms, because that's what she was most used to, even though she probably wouldn't fit into hers now.)

Whatever clever quips he may have had would be blocked by kisses, and neither of them would question the situation, either, as he squeezed her breasts with one hand and shoved one hand down her leggings and smallclothes with the other to rub roughly--

\--she turned her head to the side to muffle a moan into the pillow. 

Temporarily snapping out of the daydream, she noted her fingers were unusually slick and her clit was already swollen, so hopefully, it wouldn't take long to finish. 

Back in her imagination, she was bent over the desk with her skirt still on. Doing it from behind felt more animalistic and wild, some people said, and that's what she needed (to fantasize about) at the moment. Sex for its own sake, with no emotional attachment. 

Surely someone as pragmatic as Claude would go along with that. 

The position also had the advantage of not having his face or cock within her line of sight, because imagining his face would force her to think about how he felt in this hypothetical situation, and...she had no idea how the diagrams from the anatomy textbooks would translate into real life, visually. 

But if it felt thicker and longer than a couple of fingers, that would be good enough, she thought, inserting two digits at the same time she imagined him pushing in, and added a third several pumps later.

She remembered how he panted and groaned after particularly intense training, and transferred it to the scene, imagining him losing control behind her-- too caught up in pleasure to care about the consequences of releasing inside, leaning down until she could feel his weight and warmth on her back--

"Fuck, Claude...!"

When her core spasmed and clenched around her own fingers, the fantasy momentarily became so vivid that she could feel him holding her, not at the library, but right there on her bed. 

As the orgasm subsided, she stared at the too-high ceiling and resolved to reduce her thoughts about him to nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> First piece thats both part of the Kinkwhenever series and the Wind series lol


End file.
